Recently, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technologies have been developed rapidly, and tremendous progresses have been made in the aspects from screen dimension to display quality. LCDs, featured by small volume, low power consumption, zero radiation, and the like, have now prevailed in the field of flat panel displays. A touch liquid crystal display screen is one of the important carriers for integration of input and output terminals. In recent years, the demand on the market for touch liquid crystal display screens has increased rapidly as small and light handheld devices come out.
The touch liquid crystal display screens in the prior art are mainly classified as voltage-induction type touch liquid crystal display screens and photo-induction type touch liquid crystal display screens. These two liquid crystal display screens both employ a set of independent and touch function-implementing scan addressing lines (including a touch scanning line and a touch receiving line) to achieve positioning of a touch spot. However, a set of scan addressing lines (including a transverse scanning grid line and a longitudinal data line) for a display function already exists in the pixel structures of the liquid crystal display screens. Thus, if the scanning grid line and the data line for the display function are interlaced with the touch emission line and the touch receiving line for a touch function or photo-touch function, not only the aperture ratio of pixels will be reduced, but the processing difficulties in preparing touch liquid crystal display screens will also be increased. And relevant technological defects will be increased as well.